


Master of the Dead

by NikFriel



Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikFriel/pseuds/NikFriel
Summary: After years of 2 brief meetings a year with little talk Kore decides to ask Hades for a favor. Thinking Kore is simply bored in the winter Hades allows her to help in the underworld, but Kore has her own agenda.
Relationships: Hades/Kore, Hades/Persephone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Master of the Dead

After waiting by the window all day she finally saw a figure walking toward the silhouetted against the beautiful sunset. She only got one chance to ask him this question. That shouldn’t be much of an issue. After all she’d been planning what she would say for three months. That’s plenty of time to perfect her plan, right? Too late now.

  
As she was freaking out the figure had made it up to the door. Holding a basket in one hand he raised the other and knocked on the door. One, two, four sharp pounds which immediately called her out of her panicked thoughts.

  
Opening the door she finally got a good look at the man who had been haunting all of her thoughts these past years. Tall and lean enough that some might even be tempted to call him lanky. Unlike most of his family, who wore clothes meant to make them look muscular, he wore his suits perfectly tailored making him seem even taller than his six foot. His voice never commanded attention from others like most men of his stature, but I was hooked onto his every word even as Hades offered a simple greeting, “Pleasure to see you again. The seasons have been beautiful as usual, Kore.”

  
Hades had been coming to visit Kore and her mother, Demeter, twice a year for as long as she could remember. He came to pick up some of the food Kore and Demeter grew to bring back down to the underworld. The past couple years Demeter had decided she no longer needed to be present for these meetings. So while she did whatever it is she does, Kore and Hades settled into a simple routine. Hades would come with his basket and a small gift for Kore and would find a place for the newest gift; while she would fill up the basket. They never exchange more than a few words each time.

Though they hadn’t spoken much, Kore knew of Hades’ reputation. She heard the way everyone spoke of him. Always with a hint of fear- more than a hint most of the time. Even after hearing all the rumors of his terribleness Kore couldn’t bring herself to feel anything other than a swell of comfort from his presence. Though she was still nervous he wouldn’t agree to her plan.

“I want to help you.” Kore suddenly blurted out. “Processing things, I mean- this winter. Maybe part of the fall too if I'm not too busy,” there was no response. Hades was just staring at her. Eight seconds passed before he choked out a small confused sound. Again Kore stated, “this winter I want to help you with the processing. The harvest won’t be good and there will be a significant increase in deaths. I thought you might need help and I'm not going to be doing anything, so I thought it would be good for both of us.”  
It was another three seconds before Hades responded, this time in full sentences. “That- makes sense. You’re untrained, but I suppose another worker is better than what we currently have.” Though his words supported the idea he still looked hesitant.

Kore was almost bouncing in excitement by this point. “Does that mean you’re on board?”

“I suppose. Though, how will I explain to others why you’ve suddenly decided to take an interest in the doings of the underworld?”

While Hades was worried Kore had already thought this all through, “I can use another name. No one has to know it’s me.”

Looking doubtful Hades asked, “do you have a name already in mind?”

“Persephone.” Kore watched his eyebrows reach for his hairline at that. “It’s far enough from my real name and the meaning has nothing to do with me so people will be less likely to make the connection.”

“You do realize Persephone means ‘bringer of destruction’ right?”

Looking a little stiffed Kore responded, “of course I know what Persephone means. I’m the one who chose it and I wouldn’t have done that without looking it up.”

Realizing Kore had truly thought this through Hades nodded and held his hand out towards Kore. “We might as well shake on it until we can get an actual contract signed- if you’re truly on board that is.” Hades might not have noticed it, but Kore hesitated for half a second before thrusting her hand into his and giving it two firm shakes.

“Well, I guess this means I’ll be back to see you soon so we can work out the finer details. Since you don’t want anyone knowing it’s you I suppose I’ll have to sneak away so I don't know when I will be back. Though it will definitely be before the week is over.”

“Good.” Kore said with a firm nod.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if I’m going to keep the title Master of the Dead. It sounds pretentious. Also please leave your thoughts in the comments this is my first story. Also I’m going to try for weekly updates. I don’t know how long that will last but for now I’ll update every Sunday.


End file.
